This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pre-heaters for the coolant of a liquid cooled automobile engine or the like.
The use of coolant heaters is widespread in areas experiencing relatively cold ambient temperatures particularly in the winter months and three types of heaters are currently available for incorporation in the cooling system of automobile engines.
Imersion heaters consist of an element which is inserted within the cooling system and heats the coolant when the element is connected to a source of electrical energy.
Tank type heaters are relatively small reservoirs inserted in series or parallel with the coolant system with a heater element within the reservoir to heat the coolant therein. Once again the heating element is connected to a source of electrical energy.
Thermal pulse-type heaters are used which include a pair of intermittently operating one-way valves and a heater element connected to a source of electrical energy whereby the pressure difference within the heater operates the valves intermittently.
The immersion heater is normally installed within the block of the engine whereas the other two types are installed into the lines of the cooling system.
All of these devices suffer from several disadvantages and the present invention overcomes disadvantages inherent with these heaters and provided a heater for coolant which is efficient, easy to install and which includes the necessary safety devices.